starlight kisses
by zanna efron
Summary: gabriella is a rising pop star who comes from a family that defiantly has it's problem. troy is the same golden boy with relationship issues. can they save each other? TROYELLA.
1. meet gabi

**a/n : okay, so this is my first story that i plan to be more than a one shot. however, i'm going to need some help. so i'm officially begging someone to be my co-writer for this story. i need someone who'll write a good amount and that isn't afraid to write a sex scene. what i really need is someone to write troy's side of the story, it'll keep me going on gabriella's side of the story. please email me or private message me if you're interested. i will love you forever!! by the way, this is kind of an intro, so it's shorter.**

**disclaimer: i don't own high school musical sadly. **

GABRIELLA

gabriella watched out the big bay window as her mother instructed the movers where to put each of the boxes. when she told her parents the only way she wouldn't quit was to allow her to go to public school, she didn't expect for them to up and move. yet, now here she was in albuquerque new mexico which is a long way from her home in new york city. her father, the lucky bastard, was still in new york closing up some business deals. he was due to be at their new home by friday. she wasn't looking forward to his arrival either, but she didn't want to think about that. the house was huge, with plenty of rooms to spare. her parents' room was on the left side of the house while hers was on the right. that was something she was grateful for. her room was lavishly decorated by her mother's decorator. she had just wanted a regular teenage room, but her mother thought that that was too common. gabriella didn't know why she bothered; it would end up with blood stains everywhere eventually. still her mother was determined to make everything be picturesque of a new york townhouse, even if they were in new mexico now. her mother desperately wanted to keep up with her new york lifestyle which made gabi wonder why they even moved in the first place.

to tell you the truth gabi was a little nervous about starting school and making friends on monday. the school part she wasn't so worried about because she was always naturally smart. she got that from her father who graduated valedictorian from Harvard. other than that she wouldn't consider her father very smart, not that she'd ever say that. really what was bothering her was the making friends part. half of her told her to just stay away from people, and the other half told her she needed friends. the problem was, since her music had begun to be popular people seemed to want to be her friends. she was a traditional girl who cherished her friendships. the last thing she wanted was fake friends. her mother was the exact opposite she only wanted friends who would push her status or gabi's career up the ladder. sometimes she wondered how a girl like herself could come from parents like hers. then again, she wasn't perfect. she was reminded of this fact every day, even though she already knew it to be true.

the brunette continued to watch her mother, and think about school on monday. her mother had signed her up for all advanced classes, except for drama and choir. her mother had also made it clear that she was not allowed to sign up for any after school activities until after they finished producing her cd which wouldn't be until december. not that gabriella would have time anyway between her ap classes and producing the new cd, SILENCE. her attempt at a normal senior year was quickly being shot down by her parents. it was mostly her mother, but she knew her father was behind it one hundred percent. hell, she was surprised they even considered, let alone agreed, to her desire to attend a public school. then again it might have something to do with her threatening to quit singing. of course, they had to move half way across the country for her to go public school for a reason unknown to the teenager. right now though she really didn't care. things were going her way more than usual so she wasn't going to complain. she couldn't help the small but genuine smile that graced her lips as she continued to watch the movers.

as she was about to get up she noticed a boy directly across the street shooting baskets. if that was her neighbor she lucked out. she watched him intently as he took a shot. his bare (very sculpted) chest tensed as he prepared for the shot. his strong muscular-looking legs easily pushed him off the ground as his most likely calloused fingers pushed the ball into the air. it went in with a swish. as he came back down from the shot, his gorgeous dark brown hair fell into his eyes. he really was exquisite. _he probably has a girlfriend,_ gabi thought to herself. it didn't relaly matter anyway because her parents would never allow her to date someone whose name wasn't plastered all over the billboards or movie posters. too bad too. that didn't mean she couldn't at least befriend him. anyway, she always wanted to learn how to play sports, and right now basketball seemed like the perfect place to start. getting up she adjusted her plaid shorts and went out the front door. the young woman wasn't shy like she used to be when she was younger so approaching strange people didn't un-nerve her like it used to. she had just made it past 

her mother, the movers, and the moving truck when she heard her mother's shrill voice, "Gabriella Montez!" the teenager stopped short and squinted her eyes together at her mother's tone. "come here!" opening her eyes, they connected with two ocean blue ones. even the mystery boy's eyes were perfect. slowly she turned back, and began to walk back to her mother. gabi couldn't help but wonder if he was still looking at her. she couldn't help but sneak a glance over her shoulder. yep, he was still looking, and she automatically bit her lower lip and ducked her head. there was that shy little gabriella again. that side of her didn't stay apparent for long because her mother shoved her ipod into her hand and pointed towards the door. sighing, the brunette walked into the house.


	2. our troy boy

**a/n: okay, so i went ahead and wrote the troy part because i was well...bored. however, i am still in search of a co-writer for the troy parts. if you are even remotely interested please let me know with an email x.xtwirlx.x at hotmail dot com. also please review after you read, because i'm not going to write the next chapter until after i get ten reviews. please and thank you!! i love you guys.**

**disclaimer: sadly i don't own high school musical, but i'd love to own zac. he'd make the best graduation present.**

TROY

troy was woken up by his alarm much too early. it was four in the morning, but he had to be at school by five thirty for training. why his father wanted to team working out year round, he couldn't figure out. he figured at his something to do with it just being him and his father since his mother left his father for another man three years ago. sure it have been three years ago, but troy could tell he was still suffering. it had been hard on both of them but they had made it through. jack bolton had thrown himself into his job, coaching and teaching, while keeping up the house. troy on the other hand just forced himself to get over it; never really dealing with it. on the surface it seemed to work, but on the inside it's been building up for three long years. the worst thing about his mother's departure, on troy's side anyway, is his belief, or non-belief, in relationships. as far as he is concerned girls were good for two things: great friends or great fucks, nothing more nothing less.his guy friends are always trying to convince him otherwise, but he never always trying to convince him otherwise, but he never listens, the amazing thing is the east high female population really doesn't care. every one of them wants a piece of him, after all he is the star basketball player, the golden boy of east who has the body of a god. i wouldn't go so far as to say he was cocky, well at least he isn't all the time. our troy boy defiantly seems true to stereotype when it comes tho being the king of the school.

after slipping on his workout clothes and packing a pair of clothes to change into afterwards, he made his way down stairs. there was a note on the fridge saying his father had gone in early to set up for the when the guys get here. it figured. jack bolton was hardly not doing anything anymore. troy sighed to himself, he was really worried about is dad t. the brunette boy grabbed an energy drink and a protein bar before heading out the door to his pick up. he found himself glancing at the overly large house across the street from his. he had watched the new family move in a couple days ago, and from what he saw they were another evans family. not that he would mind, sharpay evans was his best girlfriend. however, he fell there was something different about the daughter, Gabriella. He had heard her mother call her that at least. He had only seen her once, but in the few moments his eyes connected with her chocolate brown ones he knew she wasn't like them. then that friday he'd seen the father arrive, and the father defiantly gave off a "man of the house" aura. of course troy was sure that she was the most gorgeous sexy woman to ever come to albuquerque, a girl he'd most defiantly go after.

he found himself staring at her front door in contemplation when the door opened. troy expected to see the father come out and make his way to the slick BMW in the driveway, but to his surprise it was gabriella who walked out. her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she had on running clothes. he watched her as she put earphones in her ear, and began running down the road, opposite of the way he was about to be headed. he didn't know any girl who would be up this early to go running. at least not any girl who looks like that. this girl was defiantly a girl he was going to get to know better. he might even get a good friend and a good fuck buddy out of her. snapping his attention back to his truck, he opened the door and made his was towards the high school. he wasn't really looking forward to the first day back. sure it was the start of his senior year, but still a first day is a first day. he was looking forwards to hanging out with everyone again, and seeing all the girls who come back from the beach tan and fit and ready for some troy. the thing he was looking forward to the most was the evans' traditional back to school party. last year he'd been drunk by ten thirty, and had sex with four girls by the time he passed out on a lawn chair. parties, especially the evans' parties, were his idea of a good friday night, and the parties seemed to like him too.

practice shots. he was so in when he arrived at school he immediately went to the gym to find he was the first one there. grabbing a basketball he began to warm up with some practice shots. he was so the zone he didn't hear the rest of the guys come in until the ball was snatched out of his hands by an african american boy with an afro. "geez bolton is this all you do?" his best friend chad inquired. troy just shrugged his shoulders as he took the ball back and shot it, with a swish it went in, as usual. about that time coach bolton come through the doors, signalling to the boys to start running. two hours later they finished up, and the boys showered and changed. as they made their way to homeroom, troy got slopped by a couple girls who asked how his summer was. eventually they made it to ms. darbus homeroom class where they were greeted by a blonde girl and a blonde boy, aka the evans twins sharpay and ryan. not long after the door opened again, but troy didn't really pay attention after all it was just another classmate. then shar asked "who's she"? that caused troy to turn to see who shar was talking about. there, talking to darbus, was his new next door neighbor she looked gorgeous and a lot different than this morning. "gabriella" troy found himself whispering.


	3. author's note

**author's note:**

hey guys, please keep the reviews coming!! i'm about half way done with the next chapter but i don't know if you guys want me to continue or not. i'm still looking for a co-writer for troy's chapters!! please let me know! i would love you forever!

the real reason i posted this author's note other than letting you guys know how the story is coming is that i'm writing an entire different story. it isn't high school musical but i think you might like it all the same!! please check it out!! it's under misc screenplay and it's called 'as i am'. please let me know what you think of the trailer!!

love you guys!!

zanna


	4. the pink sharpie

**a/n: okay, i was bored during spring break and went ahead and typed up this chapter so i'm going to post it anyway. however, i am still in search of a co-writer for the troy parts. if you are even remotely interested please let me know with an email x.xtwirlx.x at hotmail dot com. also please review after you read, the reviews make me happy!!**

**  
disclaimer: sadly i don't own high school musical, but i'd love to own zac. he'd make the best graduation present.**

GABRIELLA

gabi didn't like the looks of east high when she first arrived. it looked like any other rick school, even if it was a so-called public school. it was probably why he mother choose it. as the principal showed her around, she noticed all the sports awards, mostly basketball, and all the posters of musical shows they've apparently put on over the years. they were impressive, but it still seemed a bit showy. and this girl was sick of showy. that's all her parents embodied. she couldn't believe that she had to get ready early for this. she hated when she had to cut her running time short. that was her "gabi time" and with her life those moments were her most cherished moments. so when they are cut short for some stupid school tour that wasn't making her like the school at all, it didn't make her happy. eventually the principal gave her a locker number and combination, her schedule, and a map to the school. sighing, she made her way to her locker to put her books into it. she was liking this full size locker action opposed to the half lockers her private school in manhattan had. she couldn't help but stare at the bright pink locker next to hers with the gold star on it. she wondered who this "sharpay evans" was. all she knew was she was due to be in her homeroom in about five minutes, and she wasn't sure where it frantically trying to follow the map, she finally found the room number that matched the one on her schedule. opening the door, gabriella noticed a bunch of students glance at her, however she was more interested in finding the teacher. she almost instantly spotted the blonde crazy dressed woman perched on a high back chair placed on a stage that took up the front half of the class.

"ms. darbus?" gabi asked uncertainly. "yes?" the blond teacher asked in return. "i'm new," she responded handing the ms. darbus her schedule. the teacher studied her schedule, and she swore the teacher beamed when she saw gabriella was signed up for drama. of course by the looks of the room, she would guess that ms. darbus was indeed the drama teacher. gabi flashed her a one hundred watt smile when darbus looked her oer. the young woman felt more than one person looking at her; however, she didn't look to see who it was. she doubted she knew them, and she doubted they knew her. she couldn't see albuquerque kids listening to new york underground pop music. eventually darbus smiled at her and said, "welcome to east high miss montez. class say hello to gabriella montez." this caused a monotone robotic "hello" to emit from the students. "why don't you tell us something about yourself miss montez?" gabriella half faced the class as she racked her brain for something to say, "i'm gabi montez. i moved here from new yourk city. i sing and dance and i love school…and that's about it." just as she trailed off her eyes connected with the same ocean blue ones that had caught her attention the day she moved in.

she hadn't seen him since that day, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. she felt like she was a thirteen year old girl with a crush on the older boy next door. grabriella didn't even know his name, but she had been daydreaming about those blue eyes. it was true. sure, the guy was cute but those eyes just made her knees go weak. she barely heard the teacher telling her to take a seat, but she adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she made her way to the empty desk in the back of the room by a boy who was sleeping and an african american girl who had her knows in a book. gabriella pulled out her schedule and the map the principal gave her. with a bright pink harpie she began to mark where all her classes were. "don't let sharpay see that sharpie," she heard the girl next to her inform her. turning to face the african american girl beside her she asked, "why?" the girl laughed before replying "she's obsessed with pink." gabriella nodded as she glanced around the room observing her classmates. "i'm guessing she's the blonde in the sparkling pink outfit in the front." the girl laughed as she nodded and went back to her book. gabi was about to go back to hr map when she just happened to glance up and once again get caught up in those same blue eyes. it seemed like an eternity before that same girl leaned over and said, "and that's troy bolton. east's golden boy and boy-toy." grabriella broke the gaze and turned to the girl, "you mean…" she trailed off not wanting to assume but the girl's tone didn't leave much wiggle room. the girl nodded and finished gabi's sentence, "…calling 

him a player wouldn't be an overstatement." she could feel him looking at her but she refrained from returning to his gaze. she rather not get to know him if he has that reputation. god, she was thinking like her mother.

the bell rang shortly after, when gabs went to get up she abruptly turned to the girl that had been telling her about the sharpay girl and troy, "and who are you?" the girl smiled sweetly and extended her hand to gabi "i'm taylor, taylor mckessie." she smiled and took taylor's hand, "gabriella montez, but only my parents call me gabriella so butcher my name please." taylor laughed at that. gabi could tell that she was defiantly going to like taylor. the two talked and figured out they actually had a lot in common, class and education wise. they both enjoyed academics and both were very competitive. they even had the same classes except for gabi's dance and drama and choir where tay, as she had started calling her, had gym and club and free period. even taylor thought gabs workload was a bit crazy. the brunette stuck by taylor during her classes, and she couldn't help but noticed that troy was in her four core classes too. she avoided him which wasn't all that hard with al her practice of avoiding fans in new york. she was doing good just sitting by taylor. that was how she met martha, a dance crazed 'nerd' who was a bit too happy for gabi's taste, and kelsi, an overly shy composer who gabi found quite cute. they invited her to eat lunch with them, and she did although she felt a little uncomfortable not know anyone. then after lunch she had dance with Martha. she really enjoyed the dance class to; it had been awhile since she just danced for fun. then came drama which she successfully avoided everyone. right now three new friends seemed like a good balance with all her "after school commitments." while she had gotten lucky in drama, she didn't get so lucky in choir. that is when she met the infamous sharpay evans.

the choir teacher decided to test her in different vocal ranges, starting with soprano one, and she placed her right beside the bubbly but bitchy looking blonde. while mrs. damell, the choir teacher, worked with the tenors gabriella tried to pay attention but it was hard because she could feel sharpay's gaze on her. "so…" the blonde said causing gabi to look at her. "you're a singer…with a bestselling underground pop cd." gabi couldn't help but look at her like she was crazy, how the hell did she know that?! "um yeah," the brunette replied running her hand through her hair. she could still feel sharpay's eyes on her, and it was as uncomfortable as hell. "you don't _look_ like a pop star," sharpay said slowly. this wasn't the first time someone had said this to her, so it didn't take her off guard like she figured sharpay had hoped it would. gabriella smiled sweetly at the blonde before replying, "well this is me during the week. me on friday night is a tad different." a smirk appeared on sharpay's face and surprisingly enough if fit her. actually that smirk fit her a little too much. mrs. damell was on her way to the girls so gabi turned to face the front, but she didn't miss sharpay's last comment which was, "i think i might like you. you might change him…_might_!" however, gabi didn't have time to ask her what she meant before she was instructed to begin singing. the rest of the class seemed to drag on until it finally ended at three o'clock. as much as she wanted to chase down the sharpay girl and ask what she meant gabriella knew she'd better get home.

sighing, she picked up her things and made her way out to her car. she had found out at lunch that taylor and Martha had scholastic decathlon practice after school, and kelsi had to play practice considering the summer play was to open the next week and kels had wrote the music for it. why the "summer play" was being put on at almost the beginning of fall gabi just couldn't understand though. however, she knew they wouldn't try to distract her from going home obviously. when in reality she really wanted to them to. the last placed she wanted to go was home. she wondered what her mother would have planned for her, probably dance practice then a phone conference with the record label representatives neither sounded appealing to the young woman. yet, she knew in a few minutes she 'd be putting her heart and soul into something she'd rather not be doing. gabriella wasn't really sure when she gave up fighting for a completely normal life, but what she did know was that as long as she lived under her parents roof, that a normal life wasn't going to happen. coming up on her candy apple red camero, she ocudln't help but smile. the one good thing about this was she got pretty much whatever she wanted, materially at least, like veronica her '79 t-top candy apple red camero. god, she loved that car. it was probably her favorite possession right after her guitar. gabriella threw her books into the back seat before turning to get into the driver's seat. however instead of coming to face the door, she came face to face with the blue eyed boy she'd been avoiding. "hi," he said before taking her hand and kissing it like in those cheesy movies, but it still made her blush. "i'm troy, troy bolton."


	5. party invitation

a/n: yes, i know, it's been forever, but i have the hardest time writing troy's side of things

**a/n: yes, i know, it's been forever, but i have the hardest time writing troy's side of things. so i'm still looking for that all too important co-author to write troy's side of thing. i would love you forever if you did! just message me or let me know in a review or email me at my new email lookin4themusic at yahoo dot com! **

**  
disclaimer: still don't own high school musical, but still waiting for zac!**

TROY

"_i'm gabi montez. i moved here from new york city. i sing and dance and i love school…and that's about it."_

all day long that sentence had been running through troy's head. he couldn't believe his luck that the beauty next door was his new classmate. not only was she in his homeroom, but she was also in all of his ap classes. thank god for coach forcing him to take those classes. it wasn't that he wasn't smart enough to handle the ap classes; it was just he didn't want to apply himself to actually do good in these classes. however, maybe if he got lucky he'd get so close to failing from not doing his work that he could get the teacher to make gabriella tutor him. then again he could just be getting his hopes up with that. probably the best thing about having her in those classes was because she served as a better distraction than sleeping and risky getting a detention. that was the last thing he needed. if you added all the detention's he has gotten since his mother left, well, he was about one away from being suspended from the basketball team, and that was unacceptable in everyone's books. he wasn't the east high god for nothing, even if he knows deep down that any of the guys on the team could take his place if they put their mind to it. it was one of the reasons he worked so hard to keep himself in the spotlight on and off the court. like most, there was a lot more to troy bolton than most knew. he liked it that way though, it was his own little secret that he kept tucked away from the world. troy never imagined that a girl like gabriella montez would come along and introduce him into a world, a life, that would shock him into a realization about his own life.

even during free period scrimmage, troy was thinking about the new girl. no one would know it though. his teammates just noticed that he was on fire more than normal. they knew that that meant one of two things: either bolton had his eye on a new girl or that someone had already pissed him off beyond belief. knowing how troy got when he was angry, they hoped that it was a girl. none wanted to really take that chance just yet though. eventually chad went up to his friend and stated, "dude, you're on fire man. what's up?" troy just smirked and shrugged as he took another perfect shot, chuckling a little as it went in without even touching the back board with a perfect swoosh. instead of running to pick the ball up he just watched it roll across the floor, "you saw the new girl right?" chad nodded his head with a smirk on his face, at least it was a girl. "she's my new neighbor dude." and with that all troy could think about was that day she had moved in. it made him remember when his eyes connected with her gorgeous mocha chocolate ones. the annoyance, and distance, and surprise that those eyes held made him feel something, something he hadn't felt in a long time. maybe she'd understand him; maybe she could help him out of his rut in life. it was all about the troy, always. the next thing he knew, the gym doors burst to life and in came sharpay strutting as usual. the rest of the basketball team wolf whistled and hollered, but sharpay waved it off taking everything in her stride. who were they kidding, she loved the attention and they knew it.

"you'll never guess what i just found out!" she exclaimed as she stopped right in front of troy and chad. troy shrugged as he began to take another shot, and chad…well he just stood there being chad. "troy alexander bolton you will not shrug at me when i have the dirt on your next girlfriend!" this caught troy's attention for sure, not to mention the rest of the baskeball teams' attention although they were trying to act like it was no big deal. "what are you talking about shar?" the blonde sighed over dramatically as she threw her hands up in the air. "why do i even bother with you. gabriella montez, and don't even try to tell me your not interested," she added when she saw him open his mouth to protest. she had seen the way her best guy friend had looked at the new girl, and she was intrigued. troy hadn't looked at a girl that way since his mother left. could this newbie be the one to get her best friend back to his old self? "anyway, i was in the library and i decided to do some research on our new classmate," she started pulling some papers out of her pink prada shoulder bag, "and yes danforth i was in the library during my free period. anyway, apparently she's from new york city, where she is like this total up and comer in the underground pop scene or something and is getting ready to release her freshman album SILENCE next month." she shoved the papers at troy and suddenly he came face to paper with the girl who'd been haunting his thoughts. there was a picture of her in a black dress with her hand in the air and a hands free microphone visible in front of her parted pink lips. she was a vision.

troy had completely spaced out from what sharpay and chad were saying. no he was much too busy studying the picture in front of him. he had now been exposed to yet another side of the mysterious gabriella montez. it made him wonder how many sides were there to the girl. was she simply cut off from real life like he was, or was there something more devious and sinister at work? would she be a stereotypical new york native or would she like it here in a more relaxed town like albuquerque? these were things troy was determined to find out. he was pulled out of his thoughts by sharpay smacking him on the arm and glaring at him. "oooow and what?" he snapped rubbing where she hit him. that girl really needed to stop with the violence when it came to getting people's attention. one day she was going to piss off the wrong person in the wrong mood. then again the evan's probably had a better lawyer anyway. "invite her to my party." it wasn't a request; it wasn't an suggestion; it was an order. that was the only annoying thing that actually got to troy and chad. sharpay didn't ask, she ordered. of course things usually turned out better when they did what she said anyway. "why me? i mean, it's your party shar." she sighed and flipped her hair, "just do it bolton. now, i've got to get to choir and lay down the ground work." chad raised his eyebrows at the blonde as she turned to strut back out of the gym before turning to troy and mouthing _ground work?_ troy just shrugged his shoulders again and took that last shot.

finally, the end of the school day had come and he was waiting patiently outside the gym doors, watching for the lovely gabriella. he had heard people already giving her nick names, like gabi or gabs, but he wanted to be different. he'd been thinking about it all day and came up with two: ella or brie. troy wasn't sure which he was going to use yet, but he wanted to make sure that no one else had ever called her that first. his was going to be different, she was going to remember he was the only person who called her that. it seemed like forever before he saw the brunette exit the school's main entrance. he was step for step with her as he watched to see which car was going to be hers. he was surprised when she stopped in front of the cherry red vintage camero he'd been admiring previously. well, at least she had good taste in cars. slipping beside her he leaned against the drivers door. inside he was jumping triumphantly when she turned and seemed to be taken off guard by his presence. "hi" it left him open to take her hand in his and kiss it lightly. just keep thinking smooth bolton, he told himself. "i'm troy. troy bolton." he watched as she blushed before pulling her hand back to herself. then she opened her mouth and the sweetest voice said, "gabriella montez."

"i know who you are," troy said pushing himself off the car to open the door and hold it for her to get in. he didn't see gabi roll her eyes at his statement, but he did see the sweet smile she gave him as she sat down in the driver's seat pulling out her keys. "and i know who you are mr bolton." troy grinned closing the door and leaning into the open window. "please, it's troy, and don't believe everything you hear. i'm not that bad i promise." he did see her roll her eyes this time before starting the engine to her car, "uh huh." troy wanted to smack himself. he should have known this wasn't going to be easy. he should have known when sharpay got all excited; shar never got this excited over him liking a new girl. "how about i prove it to you?" he asked trying to loose some of the natural cockiness in his voice. he watched as she slipped on her aviators before asking "how do you imagine you'll do that _troy_?" please god let sharpay not have changed the plan. "well my friend is having a party this friday, a school's back party so to speak. let me take you? i promise to make it worth your while." how he pulled that off without sounding perverted and cocky he would never know; however, he felt something like the old troy which was not acceptable. this new girl wasn't allowed to do that. "we'll see," she replied, and with that she shifted the car into reverse causing troy to leap back so not to get his foot run over when she backed out of her space.

"maybe she will change him," chad whispered to sharpay as they watched troy as he watched her pull out of the school parking lot.


End file.
